


Brutal Arguments

by Deziroo



Series: The Adventure's of Tiny Y/N and The Frye Twins [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: /Reader, AC - Freeform, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Did i spell that right, Evie and Jacob fuck but it's not like, Evie is kind of a dom, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jacob is also kind of a dom, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, graphic or anything, i dunno, kinda angsty, not really - Freeform, you get to be their tiny sub, you'll find more out about that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or it could be aptly titled 'when Y/N explains to Henry how she and the Frye twins have sex'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> First thing i should say is that this is LONG, like the document in my google docs is like, 13 pages. Anyway Instead of this just being a one-shot i'm gonna make a kinky second chapter. And when i say kinky i mean like, i'll be incorporating things from the '100 Kink Challenge' but yeah, haven't decided if that'll be a second chapter to this or if it'll be it's own uploaded piece of writing. Still mulling it over. Anywho, enjoy all! <3  
> ~Deziroo

         You had just left the market and you were now making your way to Whitechapel station. Your arms held  a couple brown bags with groceries as you were intent on bringing your lovers to your flat for the evening so you could make them something nice for dinner as a little thank you for doing so much for the people of London.

 

Well… Jacob had been…. Trying to help.

 

Evie had been cleaning up his messes..…

 

You wouldn’t say it to Jacob’s face but, from where you were standing he was doing more harm than good. He’d nearly obliterated London’s modern medicine, almost collapsed the city’s transport network and nearly ruined the British currency…

 

But of course you knew he was just trying to do his best, for the good of the people. Because he wanted to free the people of London from under Starrick's thumb and you were behind him on that idea one hundred percent.

 

Same with Evie’s plans, you were behind her finding the piece of eden one hundred percent.

 

You would never choose sides on whose mission was better or more important, because you felt that both their missions were equally important and equally beneficial.

 

So with a hopeful smile you boarded the train as it’s wheels squealed to a stop in front of you, hoping that no one had destroyed a vital part of Britain's economy or had done anything too risky for her own good.

 

“Good evening you two! I bought fresh groceries and i was wondering if you two wanted me t-” you started to speak only to be interrupted by Evie speaking angrily.

 

“Too much haste is too little speed.” She quoted sternly followed by the sound of boots walking forward.

 

“Don’t you quote father at me.” Jacob replied angrily as he too stepped forward.

 

“That’s plato.” Evie replied calmly, then her voice began to rise “And i’m sorry, this doesn’t involve anything you can destroy.”

 

“Evie… Jacob….” You spoke from the doorway, trying to get their attention, but to no avail.

 

“Father was right, he never approved of your methods!” Evie nearly shouted in Jacob's face

 

“Father is DEAD!” Jacob shouted, even louder than Evie.

 

Noticing that they’d obviously been getting to each other for a while you opted to quietly sit on the couch and wait till either Henry diffused it or the situation diffused itself, lest you make things worse by saying the wrong thing.

 

“Enough!” Henry interjected sternly

 

Instead of interjecting yourself and trying to understand whatever assassin business this was, you opted to pick up your sketchbook and charcoals from a nearby shelf and quietly listen in as you began to sketch little things like bottles and flowers or going back to sketches of Evie or Jacob that you had done in the past and adding little touches like shading or freshening up lines that had smudged or worn away.

 

“I have just received word from my spies.” Henry continued, his voice less stern

 

Peering up only slightly you’d noticed that Evie and Jacob’s eyes were both locked, the two sending death glares towards each others.

 

“At the ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the piece of eden and then eliminate all the heads of church and state…” he finished grimly

 

You looked up from your book at Henry with wide eyes, not needing to saying anything, not that you had any words to describe your feelings towards what he had just said. 

 

You knew Starrick was a dangerous man but would he really kill all those people…?

 

That’s when you looked back at the twins and unbeknownst to you, they still hadn’t noticed you sitting there.

 

“Once more for old times sake?” Jacob asked, now more composed however there still was a razor sharp tone to his voice

 

“And then we’re finished.” Evie replied coldly.

 

You snapped your charcoal in half as you felt tears well up in your eyes.

 

‘If they’re splitting up then… what about me…?’ You thought to yourself

 

‘They couldn’t leave me…’ you tried to reassure yourself

 

‘T-They wouldn’t….’

 

‘T-They p-promised!’

 

You took a deep breath and without saying anything you stood up and proceeded to the storage car of the train where the twins kept their extra supplies and such.

 

Sitting down in front of the always open door you stared out at the once sunny London day that had now turned cloudy and rainy. you watched quietly as the rain coated everything not covered and began to beat down onto the world, making a little ‘ting’ sound everytime it hit the roof of the train.

 

Tucking some of your H/C hair behind your ear, you looked down at your sketchpad and watched as a single tear dropped onto the paper, followed by another and another until you couldn't keep track of how many were falling.

 

You slowly brought your legs up to your chest and buried your face into your arms that had come to rest on top of your knees.

 

Now instead of the two of them arguing about Jacob’s antics they were arguing about who would stay with you.

 

“Well why don't we just ask Y/N what she wants to do!?” Jacob bellowed angrily.

 

“That’s a splendid idea.” Evie replied, equally as angry if not angrier.

 

Quickly you wiped your eyes and pretended like nothing was wrong and you had just decided to sit in the supply car for some peace and quiet.

 

As you heard two sets of boots approach the supply car you quickly opened your sketchbook and began to pretend like you had been trying to draw something that was outside or close to you.

 

“What’re you doing here little rose?” Jacob asked softly, acting as if nothing had happened

 

“Yes my dove…” Evie sat down and wrapped her arm around you, softly tugging you so you leaned against her chest, earning a glare and a rude hand gesture from Jacob “what’re you doing back here?”

 

“Just… drawing..” You replied, wiggling out of Evie’s grip and sitting up straight.

 

“What’re you drawing?” Jacob asked softly, now bringing himself to sit beside you

 

You shrugged, remaining quiet.

 

Now they knew there was something wrong, because you rarely didn’t tell them what you were drawing.

 

“Y/N?” They asked softly at the same time.

 

You looked up from your book and looked between the two for a moment before replying.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked, placing her hand on your cheek and tilting your head so you were looking at her

 

“N-nothing….” You mumbled, looking everywhere but her eyes.

 

“Dove…” She whispered softly with a little smile “unlike Jacob you can tell me things, you know that yes?”

 

‘Oh no’ you thought, imagining the look Jacob must've been giving her right now.

 

“I-it’s really nothing…” you replied while turning your face so you were facing your book again.

 

You sighed, and now the snide remarks and rude comments would begin….

 

“Well now you’ve done it Evie.” Jacob started, glaring at Evie

 

“Me? How are you so sure it isn’t you?” Evie Defended

 

“Because unlike you, i’ve made time for her in between my work.”

 

“Oh really? Is that before or after you have your little kissing sessions with the leader of the blighters?!”

 

“HE KISSED ME! WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS!” Jacob shouted right in your ear making you wince and cover it.

 

“Well at least i can please her when i’m drunk.” Evie stated smugly

 

“IT WAS ONE TIME EVIE!” Jacob shouted once more

 

“OH IT WAS MORE THAN ONCE JACOB I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT!”

 

“WILL YOU TWO PLEASE!” You finally shouted, fed up with people screaming in your ear.

 

“How about i just go, ok. That way you two can have your screaming match in peace.” Angrily you stood up and swiped off your dress before stepping over Jacob and walking out of the supply car and into another area of the train.

 

You huffed as you sat yourself onto the end of the couch opposite of Henry and began to flip through the poetry book Evie got you for your birthday, slowly dragging your fingertips over the black handwritten message on the inside of the cover.

 

“How bad is it?” Henry suddenly asked

 

“The book?” You asked, your voice laced with upset “Well the book is spectacular….”

 

He chuckled “i’m sure it is, but that’s not what i meant, i meant how bad are they arguing?”

 

“Quite bad..” You replied simply, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

 

Suddenly a loud thud rung out from the supply car making both Henry and your heads shoot up as well as your gazes directing themselves to the doorway.

Henry turned to look at you with concern in his eyes “you don’t think one of them?”

 

“Killed the other? I hope not, that would just make the mission harder.” You replied “however i wouldn’t put it past Evie…”

 

“Should we check on them?” Henry asked, standing from the couch.

 

You nodded and stood from the couch “We definitely should”

 

The two of you cautiously and quietly walked through the other cars until you reached the supply car, only then did you hear the rough grunts and quiet swearing.

 

“I think they’re fucking”

 

“Y/N-” Henry scolded “that’s no way for a lady to talk.”

 

You raised your hands in defense “i’m just saying that they might be....”

 

Peaking your head in you had confirmed your suspicions.

 

Yup, they were indeed fucking.

 

On the dirty ass supply car floor.

 

“That can’t be sanitary…” you mumbled as you felt a blush bloom on your cheeks.

 

Tilting your head you tried to get a better look at everything that was going on, since there was a shelf in your way.

 

You watched as Jacob inclined his head forward and whispered something to Evie before biting her neck roughly causing her to let out an involuntary moan.

 

“Oh sod off.” Evie growled, raking her nails down his back roughly making even you wince from your safe spot at the doorway.

 

Slowly and quietly you turned and scurried away back to the main car where Henry had returned shortly after hearing the sex noises. You figured it was better not to get involved in their fight sex this time since they might decide that you would be a great buffer for their anger.

And that never ended very well for any of you.

 

Sitting back on the couch you picked your book back up and continued to thumb through it.

 

“So are they…?” Henry questioned, trying to be as discreet as possible

 

You nodded, not taking your eyes off the page you were reading “they’re right in the middle of it…”

 

“Can i ask a question?”

 

You dogeared your page and turned to Henry “hm?”

 

“How does it work with you three? Aren’t you jealous when they’re, ehm…. Going at it without you?” He asked somewhat nervously but mostly curious since he’d only ever been in a relationship with no more than one person at a time.

 

“Okay, which one do you want to know more?”

 

He shrugged “whichever you feel more comfortable telling me.”

 

“Okay…?”

 

You sighed and thought to yourself of how you were to explain sex with your two lovers without having to go into super gritty detail.

 

“Well i’m sure you’ve had sex?” You asked, raising an eyebrow

 

“Well yes, of course i have”

 

“Great, so basically the sex you have with your lover is half of our sex, usually Jacob is going into…. One of us…. Eh, from behind? If that makes sense?”

 

Henry nodded “i’m not a child Y/N, i know what you mean.”

 

“Great and you know when sometimes you go down and you like… lick your lover…. Down in there?”

 

He nodded, cracking a smile at your nervousness “you know you don’t have to explain this if you aren’t comfortable.”

 

“No no, i’ve already started and dug myself a deep hole here, so shut up Greenie.” You replied, waving him off

 

“Anyway where was i?-” you mumbled to yourself “oh yeah so like i was saying licking.. sensitive -uh- parts… So, here’s an example, Jacob is is uh-” you coughed nervously to make your point “-Evie from behind and then Evie is licking me…” you ended, almost one hundred percent sure that your face was a bright red color.

 

“That doesn’t sound very complicated….”

 

“Well, it usually isn’t…. It all depends on what each of us wants to… you know… ‘do’...”

 

“Ah… ok…? So, my second question?”

 

“Oh no i’m not jealous, there are many times where only two of us does it. Evie and i do it quite a bit when Jacob's out destroying the British economy”

 

Henry chuckled “Ah”

 

You giggled slightly “yeah”

 

Not five minutes after you finished the conversation did the twins walk back in, their skin was red and flushed and their hair was sweaty and messed all while the two of them reeked of sex.

 

“Have you two worked through your issues?” Henry asked with a knowing smile

 

“Oh, and who told you Greenie?” Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow

 

Henry pointed to where you were sitting you quietly, having returned to reading your book.

 

Slowly you rose your hand as you hid your face behind your book, muttering a tiny “i did”

 

“Oh… naughty little dove” Evie whispered in your ear before nipping at your earlobe and tugging “we might just have to punish you later…”

 

You felt your entire face burn hot as you pulled the book closer to your face, trying to hide your fiery blush.

 

Jacob looked over at you and smirked “later though, for now, we have a shroud to secure.” He looked at Evie and smiled genuinely “don’t we dear sister?”

 

Evie smiled back and sauntered over, pecking him on the lips “we most certainly do… brother dearest”

 

~A little while later~

 

With Jacob gone to try and ‘commandeer’ the Gladstone’s invitations it was only you, Evie and Henry on the train.

 

“I have a question for you…” Evie said, plopping down onto the couch beside you

 

“Yes?” You asked, setting your book down for what seemed like the billionth time.

 

“I need a dress for this evening-” she leaned forward, making you fall onto your back so that she was now hovering over you “-and i figured you may have one that i can borrow…?” She whispered in your ear before proceeding to lay soft kisses on your neck

 

“I-i might have s-something” You replied nervously, a blush blooming on your cheeks

 

She lifted her head from your neck, a wide smile present on her face “good.”

 

“Don’t you-” you swallowed and raised a hand up to your neck where she had just been kissing “don’t you have to see the Maharaja?” 

 

She let a small laugh escape her lips “You’re right little dove, i should be off by now”

 

She hopped off the couch and proceeded to the door, pulling up her hood once she reached the open doorway.

 

“Goodbye little dove” She said with a smile, hopping out the doorway before you had a chance to reply.

 

After that you little encounter that had left you a little more than soaked, you’d decided to get on finding Evie a dress for the evening so you had decided to ask Henry to escort you to your home.

 

“You seem…. nervous” Henry said as he watched you flip through your wardrobe, looking for a dress that Evie could borrow for the ball.

 

“I fear for my well-being if i'm being quite honest…” You replied quietly, pulling out a blue dress and examining it before sliding it back into the wardrobe.

 

“And why is that?” He asked, leaning against the side of the wardrobe.

 

“Let’s just say that they can be quite…. Rough… when they want to be” You replied, pulling out the dress you had in mind for Evie and setting it on your bed.

 

“Oh i don’t doubt that. Is that the one?” Henry asked as he watched you place the dress into a suitcase.

 

You nodded as you carefully packed it, making sure that no harm came to the dress or it’s skirts.

 

~Later~

 

“Are you sure it’s supposed to be this tight?” Evie asked as she gasped for breath

 

You nodded “yes it’s supposed to be this tight. Trust me, i wear one of these everyday” You replied, tying the ribbon of her corset.

 

“Agh my ribs are killing me” She muttered angrily

 

“Tis the curse of beauty” You replied with a little laugh “at least you don’t have to wear one all the time”

 

“Why do you wear one? I mean it’s not like anyone here is telling you to.”

 

“I dunno, i had to wear one when i was younger and i guess i just never dropped the habit of getting up and putting one on in the morning.”

 

“Now the dress!” You said happily, pulling it out of the suitcase.

 

“You expect me to wear that?” Evie asked, eyeing the dress “how am i supposed to function properly!?”

 

“You’re not” you replied simply as you threw the dress over her head and did the buttons up in the back.

 

“This is horribly uncomfortable.”

 

“I know, but after this i promise i’ll never make you wear a single dress or corset again.”

 

“Good.”

 

You laughed and led her to the mirror “look at how beautiful you look Evie….”

 

“I look like a tea cake.” Evie replied flatly.

 

“A beautiful tea cake.”

 

She rolled her eyes and moved you so that you were in front of her 

 

“you’re the beautiful one Y/N...” she whispered as she leaned forward and tried to place kisses on the back of your neck.

 

“Agh i can’t even kiss you properly!” Evie grumbled, sitting on the bed and pouting.

 

You giggled and sat down beside her, pressing a little kiss to her cheek “it’s ok, there will be plenty of that once you two take down Starrick.”

 

She smiled at you “you’re right…”

 

“Are you two done yet?” Jacob said impatiently as he walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw Evie.

 

“Doesn’t she look lovely Jacob?” You asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to the younger twin.

 

“She looks gorgeous little rose…” Jacob replied softly, placing his hands on your waist as he pulled you in for a slow and passionate kiss “it must’ve taken you forever”

 

“It actually didn’t” you replied simply, wiggling out of his grip and grabbing the odd necklace that Evie had fought Lucy Thorne for not a few days prior.

 

You carefully placed the necklace around Evie’s neck, laying a quick kiss on her pulse point before pulling back and admiring your lover, or one of them actually.

 

“Perfect.” You muttered with a smile

 

“And what about me?” Jacob asked

 

You giggled and walked over to him again, smoothing down the lapels of his coat as he rested his hands on your waist.

 

you smiled up at him “You look very handsome Jacob”

 

“She is right…” Evie Agreed, walking up behind you and placing her hands just above his on your waist, trapping you between the both of them “you do look quite handsome Jacob”

 

“Why thank you” Jacob replied, leaning over your shoulder to kiss Evie.

 

You looked at them as they kissed each other softly with a passion that seemed to have been burning forever.

 

Just then you all felt the tell tale signs of the train pulling into the station.

 

“We should get going” Evie said, unlocking her lips from his

 

Jacob nodded in agreement, looking down at you he kissed you quickly and muttered a quick farewell before walking towards the doorway.

 

“Be careful…” You muttered to Evie

 

“Of course…” She kissed you softly “well i will at least, i don’t know if i can say the same for Jacob”

 

An objecting ‘Oi’ could be heard from the doorway where Jacob was standing, waiting for his sister.

 

You laughed and smiled softly “i’ll see you BOTH tomorrow morning yes…?”

 

She nodded “of course, i’ll have stolen some little cakes for you”

 

And with that the two walked off the train, waving at you shortly before they walked out of the station and to the biggest assassination they’ve done since coming to London, leaving little you to fret over them for hours to come, until you eventually passed out of course.

  
Poor you.


End file.
